realitytvmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
The Amazing Race 1
The Amazing Race 1 is the first installment of the reality tv show The Amazing Race. It featured 11 teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship. The winners of this season were ???. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *A team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *A indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *An team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *Matching colored symbols ( , , , and ) indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of an Intersection. *A means the team chose to use a U-Turn; indicates the team who received it. # Brent and Caite initially arrived 2nd, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for going on foot instead of taking the funicular from the Roadblock as instructed in their clue; 5 teams checked-in during the penalty time, dropping them to 7th. # Dan and Jordan initially arrived 4th, but were issued a 15-minute penalty for losing a paintbrush during the additional task; 4 teams, including Brent and Caite, checked-in during the penalty time, dropping them to 8th. # Dana and Adrian failed to complete the Roadblock in Leg 1. After Adrian's second failure attempt and after all other teams had already checked in at the Pit Stop, Phil came out to the Roadblock location and eliminated them. # Brent and Caite were left at the Pit Start for 3 hours and 5 minutes in Puerto Varas because both had to be treated for dehydration at the emergency room in a local hospital, and they departed last instead of 4th at Leg 3. # The U-Turn in Leg 5 was a Blind U-Turn; Louie and Michael did not have to reveal themselves to the other teams as having used the U-Turn. # Brent and Caite initially arrived 6th, but had missed the clue at the U-Turn, having arrived at their additional task by chance. They had to backtrack to the U-Turn to receive their clue. This did not affect their placement. # Joe and Heidi failed to complete the second Detour task (In the Trenches) that they had to do as a result of being U-Turned. After all of the other teams had already checked in at the Pit Stop, Phil came out to their location and eliminated them. # Brent and Caite initially arrived 3rd, but did not complete the Detour, having arrived at the Pit Stop accidentally by chance after following Carol and Brandy. They had to backtrack to complete the Detour and later checked in 6th. # Jet and Cord initially arrived 5th, but did not retrieve the clue giving directions to the Pit Stop after completing the Roadblock. They had to backtrack to retrieve the clue. Carol and Brandy checked in during this time, dropping Jet and Cord to last place, but they were not eliminated. # Leg 10 had two Roadblocks and no Detour. The team member who sat out the first Roadblock was required to perform the second one.